Battle between allies
by xxruthlessxx
Summary: It's crashing all around him, everything is failing apart so now in doubt he's left with one option. Plan B. R&R PLZ!  IMPORTANT message to ALL my readers at the end of the story in the authors notes.


Battle between Allies

.

It wasn't often, but it never _didn't _happen.

In truth it happened more often then he would like to say. Don glared at it, sending death in it's direction, hoping for spontaneous combustion.

No it would help if it blew up, but god it would make him feel better.

"come on!" Don snarled out in frustration.

With his hands covered in gunk and his brow slicked with sweat he dove back in, doing what he'd been trying to fix for the last _four, _god damn hours!

grumbling to himself, he pulled at wires, stripped mother board, rebooted the anti-virus, and did every trick in the book. Yet it remained with the same screen. The black ibis that teased and tormented. The very screen that would normally light up cheerfully, giving him everything he had wanted. Told him the information he needed, gave him the formats for his invention, programmed them!

And he'd _always _given back! New anti-virus systems, new hardware and treats that most would never even see!

"why! whywhywhy! _WHY!" _Don snarled, successfully yanking the burnt out chips from his love and tossing them violently across the room. Letting out a feral growl, he began tearing at his love, his one and only, the one that had bee there since the beginning.

" piece of junk! stupid hunk of metal and circuits! that's all you are!" Don growled.

Moving one of the pieces, he slid to the next, working at the torturous piece of equipment. Adjusting one of the wires he snipped and plucked.

"red...and the-...URGH!"

Throwing down the small, fragile piece, Don pushed away from the table rolling back in his chair. The chair he would sit at his desk for hours, with his baby. yet now all she wanted to do was _piss _him off! Why couldn't she just boot up proper? Get rid of the sad, mopping, black never ending face?

Clasping his hands over his tired eyes, Don sighed loudly. " ONE more time"

Rolling back over, he set to work. With a more gently touch he replaced an old hardrive, placing a new version deep within where it would sit and...and _just work!_

It slipped in perfectly. No glitch, sizzle or noise.

Waiting, Don nodded, a small smile on his lips. Then he attached the wire...

Perfect.

Okay... Now it was just placing the hard drive back together in _perfect _order. He could do that, he'd done it before.

Everything clicked, everything fit into it's place. The wires were in, the hard drive and mother board were all new and improved.

Closing his eyes and breathing deeply, Don put the backing on.

He just had to boot it up.

His finger poised over the button, he took the plunge.

Nothing then.. It binged, a small white line appearing on the top left of the screen.

Clapping his hands in joy, he leaned forward, preparing to put in the access codes when it blinked at him.

flashed once, then...

Nothing.

The black screen, the same screen from before.

Letting out a pitiful whine, Don's head collided with the hard, metal table.

The damn tease! It shows him love, then tears him down, leaving him in the dirt, then stepping over him throwing dirt into his face and rubbing it in.

His fist connected with the hard surface, and another whimper escaped him. Closing his eyes, Don's face smashed harder into the table.

A deep chuckle rang through the silence in the lab. Looking up Don was greeted with a shadowed figure standing in the door way. With the light shining from behind him, and into the lab it gave him the look of a god, looking upon a lesser being.

" computer probs, Donny-boy?" Raph said, walking into the lab, and leaning against the table that Don's face had previously been embedded into.

Don glared at him, but only managed to make Raph laughed again.

" yes! okay? I don't know what's going on! I've done _everything _...yet it just-just stays with that _screen!"_Don said, throwing his arms out helplessly.

Raph nodded. " An' ya replaced tha mother board?...hey maybe it's tha-"

Unknown to most, Raph was smarter then he let on. Don had been surprised on many occasions when Raph had solved a problem,formula, or mechanical problem with ease and had left it at 'Wha'? it aint that hard, genius'.

Don shook his head. "tried it...I tried every little thing there is, Raph...It just wont work!"

Drumming his fingers on the table, Raph pushed off going towards the door.

"ya know Don" Raph said, still walking to the door, turning with his arm at the frame, he smirked. "there's always plan B"

With that he disappeared.

Don stared at the spot where Raph had been standing, shook his head, then went back to work, for a few moments then decided coffee was a good idea.

Leaving his lab and going to the kitchen, Don poured himself a cup of liquid gold. Sighing contently, he sipped at it knowing he only had a few minutes to relax before it was back into the never ending world of circuits and hard drives.

" Let's do this" Don said, determination in his voice as he made his way back into the lab and to his beloved computer.

.

Leo sat an his chair, reading his book. It had been a quiet evening and it was the perfect time to finish his book. He'd promised April she could borrow it when he was done.

Raph sat on the end of the couch, the news paper in had, he idly flipped pages from time to time, not really reading it, but it kept his attention. Mikey was off in his bedroom, reading his mounds of comics. he'd announced he didn't want to be disturbed, and they were all happy to oblige.

Hearing the lab door crash open Leo looked up startled. Raph glanced up, but did nothing but smirk, and flip the page of his new paper as he hid his laughing eyes.

Don stomped past them, going into the garage. Leo followed him with his eyes.

Only a moment later, Leo watched as Don came back through, his stride holding the same aniamlistic power. This time however, Don carried a large, almost cartooned hammer. It was the size of an arm and really, and the head looked to be the width of a plate.

Leo turned around completely in his chair, his eyes wide with concern. "Don? What in the world are you doing?"

Don didn't even glance their way, but with his hands gripped tightly, and set determination in his annoyed eyes, he gave a shout.

"_Easy..._PLAN B"

...

_My dear readers. I am extremely sorry, but my computer is toast, and will be for the next few weeks. The only chance I get to post or write is when I am at school, and even then it's less then an hour, which doesn't allow me the time to write a full chapter. I WILL, continue to post, I promise you that. It's just going to take me longer, and I ask that you give me patients. My best attempt right now, is writing it out in paper, then typing it during my classes, but I still have to deal with school work and other work. My sincere apologies, I know it sucks when writers stop posting chapters, which I swear I wont, they'll just be slow coming...Ugh. I'll be damned if I don't post, so I will do my best. I don't know what else to tell you guys besides sorry, and I'm still tryin'. *sigh* I pretty sure I'm going insane now that I've been doing this for over 4 months now, just to have it taken away just like that. Grr._

_All my love to my readers and reviewers. You guys are absolutely amazing, and I'm sorry if I don't respond to your comments but I ALWAYS read them, I've had a few comments that have even brought tears to my eyes._

_Alright, R&R plz! Luv ya! Ruth._


End file.
